Fabina- Together Forever
by TrixieAndSlimeball
Summary: One-shot. Fabina. You get the point! ;) Please R&R!


**A/N: **Ok. It's been waaaaaaaay too long since I've written a story on here! When I logged back on, all of my documents were gone, so I have a completely fresh start! I also had to catch up on a lot of my favorite stories like _Scarred, Oblivious, Different, _and _Golden Eyes. _By the way, please forgive me if my spelling and grammar sucks. I haven't really written anything except for schoolwork in the past few months, so yeah. Anyways, who's ready for some Fabina?

* * *

•**Fabian's POV**•

* * *

KT and I walk out of my room. She had begged me to "study" with her, but it just ended up with her flirting and trying to kiss me. Anyways, I had dodged every single romantic gesture she tried to use, and focused on my schoolwork so much that it almost felt like my eyes were burning with concentration.

"Fabes, I feel so much better now! I think I'm ready for the test!" She smiles at me, batting her eyelashes. I roll my eyes. _Give me a break,_ I think.

"I think you were ready before." I sigh exasperatedly. _What does she even see in me anyways?_

"Um, maybe..." she looks away as Mara casually strolls into the common room.

"What are you two up to?" She asks.

"Oh, me and Fabes were just _studying."_ KT giggles, fishing around for my hand, which I purposely put behind my back so she couldn't hold it.

"Mhmm. But it would be 'Fabes and I', not 'me and Fabes'." Mara groans, opening her textbook. I chuckle, and KT gives me a cold look.

Amber and Alfie waltz in, looking exhausted, and plop down on the couch. Just then Jerome, Eddie, Mick, and Patricia walk in laughing hysterically. I'm not even going to ask.

Joy and Willow are the last ones to join us, and Alfie on the TV.

"Who's in for a cellar party?" Patricia questions, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Not to be a 'party pooper', but that doesn't sound like the brightest idea." Mara says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What about Nerf guns?!" Alfie suggests boldly, recieving glares from all of us. He slumps down into the couch and pouts.

"I have an idea!" Amber whispers something into Eddie's ear, and he nods. "Okay girls, come with me. Boys, go with Eddie." She snaps her fingers and we all go to our "leaders". KT sends me a flirtatious smile and waves, then sashays upstairs with the rest of the girls.

* * *

•**No One's POV**• (With the girls)

* * *

As soon as everyone is in Amber's room, she explains everything. All of them are getting makeovers. Patricia groans, but she eventually gives in. In less than two hours the girls are done, looking gorgeous.

Amber's hair is in a stylish updo, with a flattering silver, strapless dress that ends at her mid-thigh. Her makeup is done like a model's, with glittery white eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, light pink blush and lipstick, and of course foundation and concealer that cakes her face just like everyone else. She wears silver bangles and black high-heels to compliment her look.

Mara'a hair is wavy and dark brown, with a sparkly, spaghetti-strap, knee-length blue dress. She has blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, dark brown mascara, and peach blush with lip balm smeared neatly on her lips. She has blue flats with bows on them, and for the finishing touch, a pretty silver necklace that she's had since she came to Anubis house.

Patricia's hair is in a simple Dutch braid with purple highlights, and a deep violet dress with spaghetti-straps that end at her knees. Silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner, dark brown mascara, peach blush, and red lipstick cover her face. She puts on black slip-ons and charm bracelets to complete her look.

Joy's hair is in a messy bun, with a strapless, mid-thigh length, poofy pink dress. She put on a natural makeup look and pink high-heels.

KT's hair is in a neat, fishtail braid, and she has on a red, spaghetti-strap dress with black stylish boots. She put on silver eyeshadow and eyeliner with light pink, black mascara, and red lipstick. To make her look even more gorgeous, she puts on golden hoop earrings.

Willow's hair is straightened, with a beautiful white, strapless dress that ends at her feet. Amber put white eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and of course red lipstick on her. White flats were added to Willow's small, dainty feet, and an expensive pair of silver diamond earrings.

All of them look beautiful, but they plop on the floor in exhaustion.

"Step 2. Everyone must answer this. Who would you prefer to date? It can be anyone from school or Anubis." Amber asks, making everyone gulp. Joy stands up boldly, eyeing everyone nervously.

"Jerome." She smiles and sits down.

"Eddie. And if any of you tries to steal him, you're dead." Patricia smirks evilly.

"Fabian! He's _so_ dreamy!" KT swoons, causing Amber to scrunch up her nose in complete disgust.

"Mick." Mara and Willow say in unison. They glare at each other angrily and look away.

"Alfie, of course!" Amber squeals, pulling out her phone.

**To Eddie Sweet: **

_Patricia+You_

_Me+Alfie_

_KT+? _**(Benji)**

_Mara+Mick_

_Joy+Jerome_

_Willow+Luke_

_Keep Fabes single and invite benji ;)_

* * *

She presses send and slips her phone into her pocket. "Great. Let's go downstairs!" all of the girls head downstairs and a familiar dirty blonde is in the common room, talking on the phone.

"Neens! You made it!" Amber cheers, running to hug her best friend.

"Ambs! Keep it down! We can't let Fabian know!" Nina whispers as every girl but KT and Willow hug her tightly. She hangs up and turns to Amber.

"Go upstairs into my room and wait until I text or call you, ok? Put on anything from my wardrobe, and you know where my makeup is." Amber winks, and she dashes upstairs just as the guys walk out of Eddie's room.

•*•*•*•

A boy catches Patricia's eye. That boy is Eddie, of course. His hair is gelled, and he is wearing dark blue jeans with a white undershirt. A red short-sleeve jacket is over it, and a small chain necklace hangs around his neck. He _does_ look cute!

KT is staring at Fabian, who has the same old hairstyle, but he wears a dark blue tee that says "Passenger" in fancy letters, and of course, his favorite pair of jeans. Eddie places a black leather jacket over his shirt and he sits down sadly in a chair.

Amber and Alfie are already holding hands, and Alfie is wearing a striped black-and-white shirt with light blue skinny jeans.

Mara and Willow are staring at Mick, looking lovestruck. He is wearing a _Seattle Seahawks_ t-shirt with jeans, and his hair is gelled, similar to Eddie's.

Joy and Jerome are standing awkwardly next to each other. Jerome is obviously wearing one of Eddie's outfits, which makes her smirk.

"Fabes, want to dance?" KT practically begs him, already grabbing his arm.

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood." He sighs sadly.

"Okay! Whatever. I was going for that hot guy over there anyways." she struts over to Eddie's arch-enemy, Benji, and in a matter of minutes they are dancing, cuddling, and kissing.

"Nina, I think it's time! I just got away from Alfie! Send me a selfie and I'll approve it." Amber whispers into her phone while Fabian eats by himself, staring longingly at the couples.

* * *

•**Fabian's POV**•

* * *

So first I screwed up with Joy, then my soulmate leaves me randomly and never returns, Mara breaks up with me after a week of dating, and I don't even give KT a chance. Why is my life such a mess?

I pop a cookie into my mouth and watch the other couples dancing and kissing passionately. Not fair. _So_ not fair.

"Hey Fabian. How are you doing?" Amber asks me.

"Not good. No one here would even try to date me, and everyone is taken except for Trudy and Victor!" I snap, irritated that she even bothered to come and talk to me.

"Jeez. And you're wrong, Trudy and Jasper are dating. Also, Victor and Vera hooked up the other day, remember?" I groan in response.

"Amber just go away, please." I scowl, placing my head in my heads. She dashes away quickly with her phone in her hand, never coming back.

•*•*•*•

I'm still sitting at this damn table, making no progress at all. But suddenly I feel a light tap on my shoulder, and I quickly flip around. All I see is a glimpse of emerald-green eyes, and a pair soft lips crash onto mine in perfect harmony.

The kiss is amazing, and I don't even know who this girl is! I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer. We just sit kissing passionately, stopping to breathe every few minutes, and I begin to feel warm and bubbly inside. It's been at least ten minutes, and I don't even know who this is! I pull away, and there are sweat beads waiting to drip down my forehead. It was a really heated kiss, and I felt tons of sparks. Why did I even pull away?

I try to focus on the girl in front of me. She looks stunning, and I feel like I know who she is. Wait- I do!

_It's Nina!_

The words echo through my mind. Nina Martin: my first love, my first kiss, my best friend, my soulmate, my only care in the world. _Nina. _

"Is that you, Neens?" I ask, stroking her beautiful long hair.

"Yeah. I came back... To see you." she blushes, fiddling with her hands.

"Good. I love you Nina, and nothing or_ no one_ will stop me." I pull her close to me and kiss her, making Amber squeal and take a pictures. Nina kisses back immediately, and after she does, she whispers, "Fabian I love you more than anyone else in the universe. You are my life and I will never leave you."

"Yes! Fabina is back on!" Amber interrupts, cheering happily in victory.

* * *

And after all the hard, exciting, and crazy years they shared as a young couple, they got married and had three amazing children: Sarah, Luke, and Ellie Rutter. When their last days came, they spent every moment together by snuggling and playing chess. No one could possibly destroy their love; not even Joy; for their feelings was true love itself.


End file.
